


Study Break

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Library Sex, PWP, Romantically oblivious Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth needs a study break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Annabeth Chase is a procrastinator.

She knows this. She has come to terms with this.

She also knows that she is horrible at using other people for procrastination, which is how she found herself in opposite cubicles from Percy in the University of New Rome. It was a very bad decision.

She can hear Percy muttering to himself over the sounds of OCAD and Natalia Kills blaring in her headphones. It's not so much as she knows he's there, it's that she can feel him.

She scrolls through her paper again. 578 words does not a 12-15 page paper make, but she can't make herself write another word about Michelangelo's construction being similar to ancient architecture, no matter how solid she knows her thesis is.

She leans backward in her chair, sighing loudly and pulling her headphones out of her ears. She looks behind her at Percy, who's still working hard on his flashcards.

It's a class he's worked hard in. He got a 89% on his first engineering test (to everybody's surprise but Annabeth's, Percy's got a knack for numbers) and he's determined to keep up his grade.

But her paper's not due for three days and Percy's test isn't for a week.

"Psst," she calls, "psst, Percy."

He doesn't hear her, but Annabeth's pretty sure that's Smash Mouth blaring from his headphones. Annabeth half rolls out of her chair and scoots on her knees over to Percy, and rests her chin on his table.

"Percy," she says as she taps him on the arm.

He jumps so high his headphones pop out of his ear.

"Hades, Annabeth!" he hisses. "We are in a library!"

"Yeah," says Annabeth, "and I have a good idea for a library."

"Like studying?" Percy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Study breaks are a very important part of learning," Annabeth says, and she grins at Percy.

"But - "

"You are not getting this hint," Annabeth sighs, and she hops up onto the table, pushing Percy's notecards and his calculator off to the side. "Clear now?"

He blinks. "Those were color coded and sorted by formula."

"Oh, gods, you've been hanging out with me both too much and not enough," Annabeth grumbles, and leans down, grabbing Percy by the collar of his tee shirt and dragging him in for a kiss. It takes a minute for him to respond, but then he stands, laughing against her lips.

"Oh," he says, "now I get it."

"Finally," Annabeth mutters against his lips. She breaks away and hops off the table, pushing him against his table. Their hands go for his belt at the same time and Annabeth bats his hands away. "I got it, nerd," she says, lips moving to his neck, "you just keep reciting those formulas."

"Mm?" he murmurs, his lips catching hers as he turns his head. It seems like he's about to say something else, but instead sighs in relief as she shoves his pants down his thighs.

"What was that?" Annabeth asks, shuffling her underwear down her knees. This skirt idea was her best in ages.

"Just come here," Percy says.

"Oh, hold your horses," Annabeth giggles, and she reaches into her backpack and pulls out a condom, rolling it over Percy's cock as Percy locks his eyes on her.

"Now, please?" he asks, and she can only laugh. He pulls her forward and she crawls onto the tiny cubicle table, and she settles on top of him with a gasp and a grin.

"Close enough for you?" Annabeth asks, bracing her hands on the top shelf of the cubicle, and rocking her hips just a little bit.

Percy makes a muffled moan and pulls her in for a kiss, his hands running up her back and holding her close as he thrusts up.

Annabeth breaks away to say, "Shit, wait, knee is slipping!"

Percy catches her leg and the angle shifts, the sudden closeness lighting something on fire inside of Annabeth. "Oh, fuck," she gasps against him, resting her forehead on his, "oh, fuck, do that again."

Percy does and Annabeth moves along him, gasping and half moaning. She sucks a kiss against Percy's neck to keep from disrupting the whole library, and that's when she moves an arm from the shelf down between them, her fingers adding the final touch to bring her over the edge.

Annabeth's head tilts back as she bites her lip as the orgasm floods through her, and she hears Percy laugh.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this," he murmurs, and the honesty makes Annabeth blush until she kisses him hard and feels him come, his lips writing her name across her collarbone when he drops his head.

They take a minute to calm down, and Annabeth finally starts laughing softly, her forehead resting against Percy's.

"That's the best study break in history," Percy says, and he kisses her, a hand cupping her cheek.

"Right?" Annabeth says. "I'm a genius."

Percy grins at her. "Damn right."


End file.
